Various types of vehicle security devices are known which can generally be referred to as "steering lock" devices. These devices comprise elongated bars made in two sections which can be connected and locked together using a key lock or some other appropriate locking apparatus. When the bar sections are so assembled, they form a security bar which extends across the diameter of the steering wheel. The user or owner of the vehicle can, of course, unlock and remove the bar sections from the steering wheel when operation of the vehicle is desired.
One or more of the bar sections in this type of security device extends outwardly past the rim of the steering wheel a sufficient distance so that the extended bar section would engage against the seat of the vehicle, or some other portion of the vehicle, if the steering wheel is being turned. This prevents the wheel from being turned far enough and thus prevents the vehicle from being driven. The theory behind such devices is that someone attempting to steal the vehicle must first remove the steering lock device to allow the steering wheel to be operated in order to drive the vehicle. Since the bar sections are made of hardened steel which are difficult to cut, the presence of such devices discourages a potential thief from stealing the vehicle.
The bar sections in these types of steering lock devices include forked sections which are inserted over the rim of the steering wheel to prevent the devices from being lifted off once they are installed and locked in place. These forked sections include a single fork tine which extends downwardly beneath the steering wheel rim to allow the rim to be received in the fork formed between the tine and the bar section. The forked sections point in a radially outwardly direction to allow the forked sections to be telescopically inserted on the rim of the steering wheel when the two bar sections of the security device are not connected to one another. Following such insertion, the two bar sections are interfit with one another and locked together to allow the security device to perform its intended function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson and U.S. Design Pat. No. 289,491 to Johnson both disclose steering locks of the general type described above. These locks are being sold in the marketplace by Winner International under the name Super Club. Both the manner of construction and the method of use of these devices are well known.
It is a common misperception that steering wheels are strong and/or are rigidly constructed. Actually, many steering wheels are constructed of an inner circular core made of a metallic material with a relatively thick covering around the core made of leather, plastic or the like. The covering is thick enough such that the steering wheel has a substantial appearance and feel to it. However, the metallic portion of the steering wheel, i.e., the inner metallic core, is typically not constructed of large gauge stock and is not specially hardened in any way. Accordingly, it is relatively easy to take a tool such as a bolt cutter and cut through the steering wheel by severing the steering wheel rim, i.e. by cutting downwardly through the rim through both the outer covering and the inner metallic core.
While the conventional prior art steering lock devices discussed above are made of thick hardened steel which is difficult to cut, the Applicant believes that these devices can be relatively easily defeated by cutting the steering wheel apart instead of trying to cut the security bar itself. For example, to remove a Super Club device from a steering wheel, all one would have to do would be to take the bolt cutter and cut the steering wheel on either side of one of the forked ends of the device. This requires only two cuts in the steering wheel rim, i.e. one cut on one side of the forked end and the other cut on the other side of the forked end. If this is done, the section of the steering wheel rim lying within the forked end will drop out or could be pushed out and the device then easily lifted off the steering wheel.
Accordingly, such devices would be relatively easy to defeat by a thief having knowledge of this procedure. The known prior art devices are simply not as secure as they appear.